


You searched for: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck

by fundips



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Universe, Coming Out, Drabbles, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Prompt Fic, Pumpkins, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm gonna add a few halloween prompts i get on tumblr, maybe some angst depending on future prompts?, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundips/pseuds/fundips
Summary: The first time Killua saw Gon he found him breathtaking.Or maybe that’s an understatement, because Killua was sure it was actually something akin to a religious experience.This is a collection of Killugon short stories that I have written onmy Tumblr!





	1. think about it

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my drabbles from Tumblr on AO3, so here I am! 
> 
> I answer prompts on my blog and will post my favorites here, so most of these chapters will most likely be shorter or longer than others. Also, in the notes before each mini-fic, I will post information about the drabble (warning, length, rating, etc.) for you to get a gist of what you plan on reading before delving too deep into it.
> 
> [think about it](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/165094177106/i-came-from-ao3-and-i-heard-you-took-request)  
> length: 964 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: Killua and Gon help each other with their bowties as they get ready for the Yorknew Auction.

Killua had plenty of knowledge under his belt from training to be an assassin his entire life. This ranged from memorizing that the best way to a man’s heart was through the fourth and fifth rib, how to mix certain household ingredients into deadly poisons, and ten possible ways to dislocate his fingers at will to escape most binds. 

What he didn’t know, however, was how to make a bowtie. Coincidentally neither did Gon which was probably why the shape of his bow currently looked like a strangled duck. 

“Give me that,” Killua muttered as he pulled at Gon’s collar. “You’re not doing it right.” 

“Yours doesn’t look right either Killua.” 

He earned a glare at that. 

“I know what I’m doing.” It was an obvious lie of course, but Killua wasn’t about to admit that he had no idea how to do something as simple as this. It should’ve been easy to figure it out on his own with that tremendous talent his family had spoken nonstop about. 

Getting ready for the auction shouldn’t have been this difficult, but Leorio emphasized that in order to fit in they needed to at least dress formally. Killua thought it was ridiculous really, considering they would already stand out for being at least ten years younger than everyone else there. 

“Are you sure you know how to do this?” Gon frowned as the bowtie came out, yet again, extremely flimsy. One side was a bit larger than the other and it was far too loose. 

“This is a difficult skill you know,” Killua pointed out. “Not just anyone can tie one of these easily.” 

“Let me try again, then. I’ll do yours because it looks a little… messed up.” 

“It does not!” 

But Gon was already undoing it and pulling it in places that rubbed against the inner collar of Killua’s dress shirt. His fingers were brushing up against his neck in the process which suddenly felt a bit too close, but Killua fought the instinct to push him away. It was ingrained in him through training that  _ nobody’s _ hands should be that close to such a vital region. It was illogical to think that Gon would do something deadly though, so he slowly coaxed himself away from the urge to silently panic. 

It was Gon, after all. 

“I’m done!” 

True to his word, it  _ was _ done, somehow. Killua turned to the mirror in their hotel room and found it to be perfectly straight like in movies and on mannequins in retail stores. 

“How’d you do that?” he wondered aloud. It wasn’t unreasonable to assume that an assassin with dexterity far beyond the abilities of most grown men should have been able to learn how to tie a bow faster than a rural boy who grew up on an obscure island. 

“I know plenty of knots, so I tried a few out until I made it look the way I wanted it to. It looks pretty good doesn’t it?” 

If Gon was trying to impress him then he was successful, of course. However, Killua was still quite proud of the way he was raised and he almost felt a little jealous that Gon got it faster than him despite being talked of as a ‘prodigy to the family.’  

“Not really,” Killua replied a bit too quick. He was too perceptive not to notice the glimmer of delight fade from Gon’s eyes at those words. It felt like a blow to the stomach.

No, he shouldn’t be jealous. If anything, he should learn from Gon and the way he presents himself, the way he interacts with others, and even the way he ties bows. 

“It’s not good, it’s  _ great _ ,” he corrected himself. “Show me how you did it so I can do it on yours.” 

Gon’s optimistic attitude was back as he explained how he tied the bow, much to Killua’s relief. He couldn’t help the warmth in his fingertips as he began moving the tie through the neck loop, jointing the fabric into the perfect shape according to Gon’s instructions. 

Killua’s hands were lingering during certain steps in the directions, he began to notice. They were too close to Gon’s throat for comfort. In just seconds his fingernails could turn into claws that were sharper than knives. In the past he’d been able to sever limbs, a head, or even rip out a heart with frightening ease. 

But now, they were soft and tugging at the tie around Gon’s neck. The divergence between the heir to the Zoldyck family and who he was now created a rift so large between the past and present, he couldn’t even recognize who he was before. Things were far different now with Gon around. His life wasn’t void anymore.

“You’re done, see? Just like that.” Gon’s voice broke through the silence. Killua realized that he’d already finished tying the bow perfectly but his hands still lingered for a reason he couldn’t place. 

“Yeah, it looks pretty good,” Killua nodded with a smile. He let his arms drop to his sides as he watched Gon comb his fingers through his spiky hair, flattening it out in places where was beginning to stick up. 

Illumi was partially right when he said Killua didn’t know how to classify Gon because he was too dazzling for his eyes, but now he was sure that Gon was the world itself. One thing was for sure: without him, Killua wouldn’t have enjoyed his time away from home to this extent. His experiences would have been lonely and empty without company or warmth. At this point, there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep Gon safe from harm, but he knew he couldn’t protect him forever.  

Killua could only be there whenever Gon would fall, standing back while he reached for the stars.


	2. under the weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [under the weather](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/165515360836/could-you-do-a-sickfic-one-shot-where-killua-gets)  
>  length: 774 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: A sickfic one-shot where Killua gets sick and Gon has to take care of him

“Gon, I’m dying.” 

“You’re not dying,” Gon assured him, pulling a thin blanket up to his neck. Waves of heat surged through Killua’s blood as a cold sweat glistened in his gaunt features. His eyes were sunken and his skin sallow, everything ached, everything sagged. The glass of orange juice stared at him from the bedside table but he was too weak to take a sip or even lift himself off his pillow.

“Ow,” Killua complained weakly, attempting to curl up in a ball. His voice was broken, the syllables strung together like broken Christmas lights, the last sound of his name trailing off as though he’d had been too exhausted to even finish the word.

“What hurts?” Gon asked, concerned.

“Everything,” he groaned. “This is why I was supposed to be immune to poison, so I’d never get sick. I don’t need anyone seeing me like this.”

Even under a light cotton sheet he was radiating heat like a brick right out of the oven. Anyone could hear his coughing and wheezing from clear outside their room: it was a barking cough that carried well through walls. Gon had spent most of the morning keeping Killua hydrated with plenty of juice and cooling his body temperature with ice packs and cold towels. It was relatively clear that he had experience with these sorts of things, unlike Killua.

“No one is going to see you like this. You’ll be better before you know it,” Gon said with a small smile playing on his lips.

Killua’s hair was plastered in so many different directions he was sure he looked like a mess. There were strands sticking to his forehead as Gon lifted a wet cloth up to Killua’s forehead, dabbing around his temples gently. The sensation was so relieving that he closed his eyes, letting the cool moisture lift the heat from his fever.

Killua hadn’t noticed it but Gon’s hands lapsed with his, holding them and squeezing softly. His first reaction was to pull away but he couldn’t help but relax. He gathered all of his focus to feel Gon’s touch, as familiar as it was, just wanting to know how soft his palms were.

And they were.

Soft that is. Very soft.

His skin was cool to the touch, unlike Killua’s burning and blazing fever. Usually Gon was the one with endless body heat while Killua struggled to keep warm.

“I’m going to go for a second, okay?” Gon spoke soothingly, rubbing his thumb in circles along the surface of Killua’s palm. “I already cooked some this morning but I forgot to bring it here.”

“No, stay,” Killua gave a soft groan.

“Stay with you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to get you some food,” Gon said. “If you wait here, I’ll be right back. I promise. Then I’ll stay for the rest of the day okay?”

He muttered something in protest but Gon was already standing up and moving out of the room.

Killua missed him immediately. “Gon,” he said quietly, shutting his eyes, hoping Gon would appear by his side once again, because he’d been warm and comforting and gentle. Killua badly wanted to feel his hands again, touching them to recognize their softness.

“Gon,” he said a little louder. “Gon…”

“I’m here, I’m here,” he finally returned with a plate of breakfast, setting it upon the nightstand. He didn’t seem to be annoyed in the slightest—in fact, he seemed a bit happy to help in any way he could.

Killua found himself reaching towards him. “You’re back,” he purred quietly. His fingers inched forward to reach Gon’s wrists. He was breaking out into cold sweat again and desperately wanted something to hold.

“Killuaaa,” Gon laughed softly as he threaded his fingers through Killua’s. “Please, you have to eat. It’ll be good for you so you can get better.”

“I don’t want to eat, I want you,” he muttered a reply under his breath. “But if you get too close you’ll get sick. I don’t want you to get sick…”  he sniffed and then coughed.

“At this rate I’ll get sick anyways,” Gon wiped Killua’s forehead with the cool cloth, earning a catlike purr in response. “Then you have to take care of me the same way.”

Killua gave a small frown. “What if I don’t do it right? I’m not good at that kind of stuff.”

“You can’t do it wrong if you really really care about that person. I trust you and you’re going to do fine.”

“Mmm, well I really really care about you,” he whispered hoarsely.

“I really really care about you too,” Gon said, pressing his forehead against Killua’s. 


	3. how can gold compare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [how can gold compare](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/165550910486/gon-is-in-a-relationship-with-someone-else-killua)  
>  length: 538 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: Gon is in a relationship with someone else. Killua is seriously pining and is in a lot of pain over it.

He was hurting and that didn’t make sense because Killua Zoldyck doesn’t hurt.

There was a dull throbbing behind his eyes. He pressed his palms against it but it wouldn’t go away, wouldn’t weaken. Tiny slivers of sunlight pushed through the blinds of the motel room window which made a certain red color illuminate against his eyelids.

He wasn’t sure what he expected. When they had decided to split up a year ago he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. Now he’d gotten one of Gon’s update emails and this time he’d found something he wished he hadn’t read.

_Oh and… I’m dating someone now!_

Killua read over the sentence fairly quickly the first time. It took a few moments for the statement to register, his brain short-circuiting as his eyes scanned over the words again and again with an inability to comprehend. His emotions turned jagged and his insides tight.

No way. He wasn’t jealous as he thought of Gon holding someone else’s hand. He wasn’t jealous as he thought of them hugging each other, or the thought of them giving Gon a kiss on the cheek when they’d see him. Absolutely not. It didn’t make his knuckles white, it didn’t make his body stiff.

Alluka was still sleeping, her back pressed against his. It was a constant reminder of his priorities and his reasons for leaving Gon, for exploring the world with her. She was his sister, the most important person in his life. She came first, even before Gon, so he chose to separate, to leave him, but it was only natural that Gon would find someone else just as special as Killua.

However, Killua felt more connected to Gon than any person he’d ever met. He knew his reasons for separating; Gon respected and understood them, supported them. Why couldn’t Killua understand  _this,_ support  _this?_  After everything Gon had done to accept him for who he was, why was he so wounded over him finding someone else like him?

The extent in which he cared about Gon was abnormal. It wasn’t something felt between friends but instead something much more. The realization was too late, twelve months too late.

_That could have been me._

If he hadn’t left, if he hadn’t separated, if he had just brought Gon with him, they could have been together right now. He wouldn’t have to watch, helpless, as Gon replaced him with someone else who was just as good as him if not better. Killua hadn’t experienced this feeling before since the sadness was still there but not raw anymore—just a raw, empty dissociation—the kind he didn’t think would easily lift.

Killua reached over to take his phone, sitting up in bed with his back against the headboard. He had so many questions: were they a he or a she? Were they as damaged as Killua, or were they Gon’s perfect match? How long had they been together? Were they better than him?

Instead, he found himself typing something, a message that concealed every single emotion he’d bottled inside of him.

_Congratulations, Gon. I’m really happy for you._

When he pressed the send button, Killua touched his cheeks and realized they were wet.

_I’m an idiot._


	4. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [confessions](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/165621205751/imagine-gon-and-killua-coming-out-abt-their)  
>  length: 1475 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: Gon and Killua come out about their relationship to Aunt Mito.

If Illumi found out, he would be furious. Killua had never seen him angry before so the thought caused his heart to turn to ice in his chest.

When Gon had said he wanted to tell Aunt Mito that he was dating Killua— _ Killua  _ of all people, he still couldn’t believe it—he’d felt his mouth dry up completely. Even though Mito was nothing like Illumi (that was obvious enough) Killua definitely had a serious distrust for adults at this point. They seemed rather hypocritical at best and unpredictable at worst, so he’d gravitated towards Gon simply because of his age when they’d first met. Being in an exam full of adults didn’t feel right.

Naturally things were different now. Gon was simple but brave and headstrong and they had similar goals regarding the object of their ambitions. They both wanted to become strong albeit for different reasons (Killua to get away from his family while Gon wanted to find his family) and their personalities seemed to mesh well.

That was a bit of an understatement really as he thought back to the night before. They had spent the entire day exploring Whale Island, swimming, catching animals, and they’d spent the night camping out by a fire while they talked about the world and their eventual plans. Although Gon had mentioned sticking together, it gradually developed into a different conversation that went along the lines of dating.

Killua wasn’t sure how it happened exactly. He might’ve been deliriously tired and although he didn’t regret it (Gon’s hand felt nice, no, more than nice when they were locked with his) he couldn’t help but imagine how family would react. He had no intention of mentioning it to any of this brothers since that would devolve into a nightmare. Instead he decided to agree that Gon telling Mito first since it would be a good test.

Dusk was falling outside by the time dinner was served. Mosquitoes were buzzing about, goosebumps trailing up his arms from the evening chill, the green shrubbery along the perimeter of the house looking almost black, silhouetted, colours muted, as if they had been drained away. It felt foreboding.

Killua picked at the food on his plate: mashed potatoes with gravy and lamb chops looked good but to him it didn’t taste like anything but ash. He was too nervous, his stomach rolling with anxiety. Gon seemed completely relaxed however, scooping the food into his mouth hungrily after a long day. Aunt Mito seemed just as calm, dabbing her lips with her napkin. Gon’s grandmother was resting upstairs since she’d decided to retire early on in the night.

Technically Killua had no reason to be worried. It was Gon’s family, not his, and unlike the Zoldycks it wasn’t as if they were going to throw him in a dungeon and beat him for being involved with someone. Secretly Killua couldn’t admit that he did seek approval in some way though: he wanted to be told he was a good fit for Gon since he could be deluding himself.

“Aunt Mito…” Gon started as he set down his spoon and pushed his plate away. “How are you feeling?”

_ Oh no. It’s happening. _ Killua gripped his fork tightly in his hand. If Mito were to get angry at Gon, would she do something impulsive? He stared down at the knife among his eating utensils.  _ No. I shouldn’t try to stab Gon’s family. _

“I’m good Gon, I hope you had a good day with your friend,” Mito smiled as she cut up a piece of her lamb.

“Actually, he’s my boyfr—”

Killua hadn’t thought at all before he stabbed his fork through his hand. It was a sudden jerk of movement on instinct and although the pain was searing, he actually hadn’t even noticed until Mito gasped in his direction.

“Killua! Are you alright?” She rushed around the table to take a look at his hand. “How did that happen?!”

“Oh I must’ve missed the plate,” he laughed as blood began to seep into the tablecloth below. Mito paled when he yanked the fork out of his hand. “See? I’m fine.”

“Killua does weird stuff like that all the time Aunt Mito,” Gon said as he stood up and pushed past her a little to see the wound. “Don’t worry about it!”

Mito completely ignored Gon’s words altogether as she stared in horror. “You’re not fine at all, you’re bleeding everywhere! One moment, let me get some bandages. Wait right there!” she demanded as she scurried off to the kitchen.

As soon as she’d disappeared from sight, Killua leaned forward with a vein pulsing in his temple. “What the  _ hell  _ Gon! You can’t just tell her like that!”

“That doesn’t mean you have to stab yourself to distract her!” Gon berated, taking his napkin and pressing it on top of Killua’s hand. “She won’t be mad, I swear. The worst that can happen is she says she doesn’t like us being together but she’ll still let me date you.”

“It’s weird! You have to do it more subtle than that,” Killua hissed. “Like lead into it a little. If you do it so suddenly you might scare her and she’ll freak out.”

“Oh so like… maybe a little more of an explanation right?”

“Definitely.”

A few minutes later Aunt Mito had returned and disinfected Killua’s hand thoroughly, beginning to wrap it up in bandages. He focused on her furrowed brows and worried expression and he found himself acknowledging that she probably did care about Gon to the point where she wouldn’t mind if he was dating someone like Killua. He would definitely choose Mito over his own mother knowing about him being in a relationship with Gon.

“You have to be more careful,” Mito scolded as she taped up the end of the bandage. “These sorts of things can get infected.”

“Sorry, I guess I wasn’t watching very well,” he replied. “It doesn’t hurt though, seriously.”

“Just try to relax since you’re probably in shock,” she said with a sigh, seating herself back in her chair.

_ I’m pretty sure I’m not.  _ Killua’s lips formed a thin line as he gave Gon a knowing glance. He gave an embarrassed smile in return as he started to put away dirty dishes while Killua began to eat his food again, this time using a different fork with his other hand.

“Hey Aunt Mito,” Gon began. “I think I like someone. You know, more than friends.”

_ That’s a better way to start,  _ Killua thought. It wasn’t great but it wasn’t bad either. 

“Oh, so Killua then?” Mito replied as she lifted a piece of lamb chop to her lips.

Killua choked on the gravy that slid down his throat, fumbling around the table with his hand for a glass of water. Gon somehow didn’t seem as shocked but his eyes widened nonetheless.

“You knew then?” Gon gasped.

Mito sighed as she cut up her meat into thin slices. “I’m not old enough to go blind yet, Gon. The way you talked about him in your letters was proof enough. Besides, I thought that you brought him back home to meet your family because you wanted my opinion.”

Killua’s brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was shocked.

Gon continued, however. “What do you think of him then?”

Mito was quiet for a moment before she caught Killua’s gaze with her eyes. “I think that he’s wonderful,” she said with a warm smile. “I owe him for keeping an eye on you during the Hunter Exam. He’s a talented and responsible boy and I’m so glad he’s kept you safe.”

If it were his family he would probably never see the world outside the estate again. It didn’t even matter that Gon was a boy (although that was a bit abnormal in these parts; usually boys ended up with girls, at least that’s what Milluki told him).

“You really think so?” Killua croaked hoarsely. He was thankful he wasn’t choking anymore but now he wasn’t sure how to react properly. He was relieved for sure, but this almost seemed too good to be true.

“Definitely!” Gon said as he stacked the plates on his arm to eventually wash by hand. “Aunt Mito always means what she says.”

When he’d taken his leave to the kitchen, she leaned forward to speak to Killua directly. “Please take care of him for me during the times I can’t be there. I’m counting on you, Killua.”

“I will, don’t worry about it,” he waved his bandaged hand nonchalantly as he picked up his fork with the other, beginning to eat his mashed potatoes.

“Will you promise?”

Her eyes were suddenly serious and dedicated, like a mother’s. Her tone was hushed and thick with concern,  _ genuine  _ worry.

Killua met her gaze head-on.

“I promise.”

 


	5. hallow's eve special 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [hallow's eve special 1](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/165988519246/pls-do-a-pumpkin-carving-fic)  
>  length: 630 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: Killua and Gon carve pumpkins during the first Halloween they spend together.

October had almost evaporated into November and the air temperature was noticeably cooler. Halloween had fallen on a Saturday and the apartments in Yorknew were more elaborately decorated for all the extra time and attention: garages had become ghostly dungeons, severed arms and legs poked from closed doors and dire warnings to trespassers were pasted dripping red paint on yellow caution tape.

Before the colors of the day had even softened or the shadows arched like black cats on the cold sidewalk, Killua and Gon were seated together on Leorio’s porch, taking in the chilled autumn air. Handfuls of white seeds and networks of viscous threads were scooped out on spread newspapers in between them. The duo crouched over the orange heads, Gon using a spoon and paring knife.

He smiled lightly as he examined the pumpkin strands in his hands. “You know, I’ve never actually made jack-o’-lanterns before.”

“Really? I thought you of all people would’ve spent Halloween carving pumpkins.” Killua continued to scoop the guts out of his pumpkin. The slimy seeds were as difficult to hold onto as hundreds of tiny fish squirming about in different directions.

“They would be really expensive to import to a place as small as Whale Island. Regular squash was an exception.” He disregarded the gourd before resuming the carvings. “What kind of face do you think I should make?”

“I don’t know about you but I’m going to make the scariest one I can,” Killua said. Unlike Gon he didn’t need a spoon as he worked at the pumpkin’s stringy innards. He only had to adjust the anatomy of his hand; his fingernails turning into claws that were sharper than knives. He carved the expression of the face with patterns, holes where the light of the candle would shine through to terrify any trick-or-treaters moving door to door for candy.

“I’m going to make mine a cat,” Gon grinned as he carved out the triangular ears. “That way it’ll look like you.”

Killua’s cheeks flushed lightly. “Better for me then since that means my jack-o’-lantern will be the scariest on the block.” He cut the most terrifying face he could imagine, slicing out killer eyes from the pumpkin’s flesh.

Gon’s pumpkin on the other hand resembled a Killua for sure. It had a curved mouth and slit feline eyes in its cat-like expression, thinly carved whiskers arched from its cheeks. He’d also taken a blue marker to the irises to color them in.

“See, now it looks cute like you!”

“Pfft no it doesn’t, I’m way scarier than that,” Killua mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes. He fetched tea lights from inside and lit them with a spark of Nen, placing each of them within the jack-o’-lanterns. He backed up with Gon off the front steps to view their handiwork.

Though the teeth couldn’t bite from the sallow glow of candles, they struggled against the wind, protected in their caverns of gold. On the eve of October and the dawn of November, the chill of the autumn breeze tousled Killua’s hair and flushed his cheeks. It was the magic hour of the evening when the sun dyed everything with gold as the clouds partially parted to welcome its rays. Spending Halloween with Gon filled him with a calm happiness he had no memories to have felt before.

“I’d really like you to come with me to the Hunter Association’s Halloween party.” A lazy hand gently reached over, fingers brushing together before interlocking. Killua froze, his gaze shooting to their hands, then up to Gon. “It would mean a lot to me.”

Killua smiled slightly as he stared at the candles’ glow within the pumpkins, his grip tightening with Gon’s.

“With you? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	6. truest lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [truest lies](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/166699809016/hey-killua-yeah-gons-eyes-peered-up-at-him)  
>  length: 264 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: Killua tends to draw people who he's scared he'll lose, but he's confident that Gon won't ever leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small poetic drabble i wrote in like 5 minutes ://

“Hey Killua?”

“Yeah?”

Gon’s eyes peered up at him beneath Killua’s arm.

“How come you don’t draw me?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“I don’t know.” Gon hesitated for a moment, his eyes darting to the floor. “You’ve drawn everyone else who we know. You even drew Bisky.”

Killua followed his gaze to the sketches that lined the walls that surrounded them. Most of them were already slightly faded, its lines smeared by the habitual tracing of Killua’s fingertips. For a moment the smudges bothered him, but he remembered tracing his drawings with his finger: the sloping of the nose, the angle of the jaw, the arching of the brow… it would lull him into a dreamless sleep faster than anything ever could. Even on paper nightmares were no match for him.

Life had no patience for the greed of people who would attempt to steal a moment in time, and that was most likely why art was created. Somehow it was comforting. 

“I just draw for fun, Gon. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Gon shrugged but didn’t press further and Killua felt relief swell in his chest. He didn’t want to tell him that drawing someone and looking at them from an artist’s perspective could change his view of them forever. Smeared lines would always be infinitely more painful than a blank page. 

The world may have taken a lot of things from him: his childhood, his strength, and sometimes even his sanity. But no matter how hard it tried, no matter what happened, it could never take Gon. He was sure of that.


	7. pool boy au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [pool boy au](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/167030345271/deira-luv-ok-its-scenario-time-so-imagine-the)  
>  length: 264 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: (original scenario by [deira-luv](https://deira-luv.tumblr.com/))
> 
> so imagine the zoldycks are your normal everyday rich family. and naturally, like all rich people, they have a pool boy (because what’s the point of being rich if you don’t have a pool boy? pool vacuums are for the lower class!). and naturally that pool boy is gon, probably scrubbing pools over the summer to get money and help mito.
> 
> so now imagine, killua has a perfect view of the pool from his room. which means he has a perfect view of gon. which means he also has a perfect view of gon, and his arm muscles, as he scrubs a pool, an activity where you move your arms a lot. and its summer so its hot, and would you want to sweat thru ur shirt? no. so gon is scrubbing a pool with no shirt, and killua can see him. oh and killuas gay 
> 
> do what you will with that.

The first time Killua saw Gon he found him breathtaking. 

Or maybe that’s an understatement, because Killua was sure it was actually something akin to a religious experience. 

The first thing he noticed about that infuriatingly distracting pool boy wasn’t his eyes (though he was sure that they were just as pretty as the rest of him) so that took a lot of poetry out of the encounter. Admittedly it was his body and Killua hated it because his gaze was constantly being dragged along the chiseled curved muscles in his back and chest. It created a warm feeling deep inside his stomach that he couldn’t stand. 

God, he was so attractive. 

One time when his parents were away on a business meeting, Illumi tagging along with them while Milluki was stuck in his air-conditioned quarters, Killua decided to creep down to the first floor of the mansion to get a closer look. 

And a closer look it was. Watching him from the kitchen window made his face burn and he wasn’t even the one outside in the hot summer sun. Killua couldn’t help but stare as the boy hosed down the edges of the pool, scrubbing the pool tile as the sweat glistened in rolling droplets down his temples, sticking to those black strands of hair that were plastered against his forehead. 

Killua cursed under his breath. 

_Shit._

He wanted to talk to him somehow, maybe offer him a drink. Lemonade was a cliché but it was the only beverage in his fridge that wasn’t some kind of alcohol. Messing around in the kitchen, he dropped a slice of lemon in the glass and took a deep breath, stepping out of the cool temperature of his house and embracing the heat of summer. 

The pool boy was cleaning out the filter, scooping out leaves. The closer he was, the stronger the scent of sunscreen became. It took him a few moments to see Killua walking towards him, and when he looked up it caused Killua’s heart to leap. 

“So you exist,” the pool boy laughed, standing up. 

Killua’s face was already heating up but he fought back the flare of pink on his cheeks. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Your dad said he had a son around my age but I’ve never seen you around.” 

“I get sunburned easily,” Killua muttered, holding out the lemonade to him. “Here. I thought it was a little hot out and you might want something to drink.” 

“Thanks.” The boy’s eyebrow quirked but he took it, bringing the edge of the glass to his lips. Tipping his head back, the thick chords in his neck strained and quivered, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he chugged everything in the glass in one fluid motion. 

_Shit._

Even the way he swallowed was hot. 

Killua took a few moments to register that the boy was handing him back the glass and he took it, fighting back the flush that crept around his ears. “What’s your name?” he managed to ask. 

“Gon,” the boy said, running his fingers through his hair. “And you?”

“I’m Killua,” he replied. He was surprised he was still able to speak, considering he was absolutely infatuated, no,  _allured._ “Do you want to hang out after you’re done? I have some gaming consoles inside.” 

“Games, huh?” Gon said, a slow smile drawn out on his lips. “I’ll actually be finished in a few minutes but yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Cool,” Killua said, his grip tightening on the glass. “Should I just wait out here until you’re done?” 

Gon laughed at that, lowering himself back down towards the filter to clean the rest out. “You’re the boss, aren’t you? You can do whatever you want.” 

Well he wasn’t wrong, so Killua sunk into one of the pool chairs under an umbrella, setting the empty glass on one of the plastic tables. 

He watched. 

And he waited. 

And he realized that upon closer inspection, Gon’s eyes were captivating and focused, good-natured as he worked: honest and gentle. They were scintillated with a mischievous glint, glowing with optimism and playfulness that never seem to escape his eyes. He was just as beautiful inside and out. 

Killua’s mouth went dry.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recently changed the name of this work from lifeline to "You searched for: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck". that's the only update lmao :P


	8. there are two drunk men outside my window and all they're saying is "NO, you're MY best friend in the whole world" back and forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [there are two drunk men outside my window and all they're saying is "NO, you're MY best friend in the whole world" back and forth](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/167101012571/this-is-all-decembercamiecherriess-fault-bc-she)  
>  length: 366 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: Killua and Gon are very very drunk.

“I’m not sluuuuuurring Gon, I’m talking in cursive and it’s  _fucking_ elegant.” 

But Killua was most definitely slurring and drooling a bit on Gon’s shoulder as well. Wrecked decor was scattered around them during Killua’s twenty-first birthday party, and they were both absolutely wasted.

Killua was sure they hadn’t had more than eleventy-one shots—he’d counted.

Gon was barely listening all the while, simply pondering with a glazed look at the wall. “People wear boxers…but they’re just like mini pants…”

“That doesn’t maaaaaaatter Gon,” Killua groaned, but a sharp tug and a flash of irritation interrupted him in mid-sentence and he let out an undignified yelp. “Did…did you just pull my hair…?”

And indeed he had, since there were strands of white between his fingers and he was toying with them thoughtlessly. It didn’t seem like he’d done it on purpose but he was still clumsily playing with the locks like it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

“It’s so pretty,” Gon murmured absentmindedly, his eyes seemingly crossed. Killua wouldn’t be surprised if his eyes would be stuck like that forever. 

“That’s not what friends doooooo Gon,” he sighed dramatically, trying to pry the locks out of his fingers. “It is  _mean_ and  _rude_ to pull people’s hair out.” 

“What’s  _mean_ and  _rude_ is killing people, Killua,” Gon replied, trying to yank them back. “If you were a good friend you would let me have your hair.”

“I don’t want to,” Killua whispered slowly, seeming to struggle with what he was trying to say. He couldn’t even grasp his own thoughts at this point. “But if it’s what you wanted…I suppose I could give you my hair.”

“Really?” Gon asked, pausing for a moment. “You…you would give me your hair…?” 

With complete seriousness Killua nodded. “I’m not as drunk as I used to was,” he realized his drunken grammar in mid-sentence but decided to continue, “buuut I would give you every single hair on my head. Every single one because you’re my best friend in the whole world and you deserve this hair. All my hair.”

It took him a few moments for him to realize Gon looked ready to cry. “I can’t believe you would give me your hair,” he gasped, wiping his tears on his sleeve. “I would give you my hair too because you’re  _my_ best friend in the whole world.”

Killua shook his head, grasping Gon’s wrist that held the pieces of his hair. “No, you’re  _my_ best friend in the whole world.”

Gon shook his head, speaking stronger and louder. “No, you’re  _ **my**_ best friend. A real best friend takes their best friend’s hair.”

Killua stared at him dead in the eyes and spoke in a dead whisper. “A real best friend lets their best friend take their hair.”

Gon was obviously trying to deny the fact but he knew it was true. “Shit, you’re right,” he sighed. “But I would let you take my hair…so that makes us both our real best friends.”

“That’s such a beautiful sentence,” Killua nodded in acceptance, wrapping his arm around Gon’s neck. “Just like you.” 

“Just like you,” Gon replied, laughing softly as he leaned forward.

Killua lifted an eyebrow with a small, slow smile. “Just like my very best friend in the world.”

“But Killua…aren’t we dating?”

“That doesn’t mean we’re not best friends,” Killua replied, pressing his lips against Gon’s cheek. 


	9. laser tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [laser tag](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/167311077326/shimmy-sham-with-the-fam)  
>  length: 1,411 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: the bois go laser tagging!

Killua allowed his finger to curl around the trigger and smiled grimly.

He was crouched low, right beneath an opening in the wall while trying to avoid anyone’s line of sight. This was just like war: waiting for the sound of footfall, a gun scraping against a wall, muttered comments under someone’s breath. But there was nothing. 

It was…admittedly,  _too_ quiet. Beneath the pulsing beat of music that drummed in his ears, the only thing he could hear was his own light breathing, his own heart pounding in his chest as he waited for the right moment to strike any opponent that came his way. 

He was like a tiger—lethal, dangerous, menacing, threatening, vicious, and—

Suddenly his vest was buzzing wildly and indicated he was hit. Killua was on his feet in seconds, checking the screen on his laser gun. 

_You were hit by: **Jajanken**_

“H-Huh?!”

Bristling with rage, he threw a glance over his shoulder but there was nothing. He didn’t even hear anything—and that made him angrier. This was the fifth round he was hit by the mysterious player named  _“Jajanken.”_  Every single round he would be hit six or seven times, as if he was being followed. Killua had originally only paid for three rounds but he was targeted by the mysterious hit-and-run character every single time, so he figured he might as well figure out who was repetitively ruining his time. 

(He also noted, irrelevantly, that whenever the scoreboard were released, the glowing letters that spelled out Jajanken always stood at the very top of the list of names. It would be gratifying if he could at least hit him once.)

“I’m gonna get you, asshole.” Killua waited five seconds until his vest powered back up. Narrowing his eyes, he searched the perimeter, finally budging from his hiding spot and weaving his way through the indoor maze of towers and blocks. It was possible that he was sniping from somewhere—so he decided to find higher ground to comb through the territory.  _Jajanken_ couldn’t hide forever, whoever he was. 

By the time he reached the top of the tower, he cocked his gun and crouched so he couldn’t be seen, peering over the edge of the wall to stare down at the rest of the participants. There were a few naive people who accidentally wore white so they glowed in the otherwise suffocating darkness, the area only lit by a few neon strips lining the towers and paths. 

Checking behind him, he made sure there was nobody watching. He scoured the rest of the territory with his eyes, as he began to shoot at unknowing laser tag participants who couldn’t see him from above. The points steadily rose until, as usual, his vest and gun powered down again with a few beeps. 

_You were hit by: **Jajanken**_

“What the—” 

And then he saw him. The guy who was giving him a miserable fucking time. The figure was cloaked in shadows but he was down on the first floor, below the tower. Somehow he’d seen him, even from such a distance, and shot him. 

How the  _hell_ could his aim be so good?

And the worst part was he  _swore_ that he saw the guy stick his tongue out just to rub in his victory. Shaking with annoyance, Killua didn’t bother to wait until his vest and gun powered back up again. He was already sprinting down from the tower to the ground floor, hoping he could chase him. He hissed through his teeth. 

Killua never gave him a reason to target him. Hell, he hadn’t even hit him before: it would have showed up on his gun as someone he’d shot. But now he was searching and combing through the area where he’d seen the figure. There was no trace once again, but the sound of racing footsteps ahead made him give chase. 

It was definitely the same guy: similar stance, figure, and clothes. His clothes were completely dark like Killua’s. 

Annoying enough, every time Killua attempted to shoot, the guy took another corner. It was a constant miss and somehow he was incredibly fast. Faster than most people, at least, but Killua was definitely faster. 

Finally he advanced close enough to shoot him and Killua felt a rush of satisfaction as Jajanken’s vest beeped. At that point, the guy didn’t even bother to run anymore, slowing down to a stop to turn around to face Killua. He gave a smile that could only indicate some good-natured honesty that caused Killua to quiver in irritation, so he grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward to stare him in the eye. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Killua hissed. 

“What do you mean?” 

Hearing his nonchalant attitude, Killua simply shot him again the second his vest powered up again. “You keep shooting at me! I didn’t do shit to you so why the hell do you do it? How the hell do you keep finding me?” 

“Oh? Don’t you know that white glows during laser tag?” the boy said with a playful grin. That just made Killua’s irritation grow. 

“Of course I do, I’m not an idiot—” 

“Then maybe you should cover up your hair next time, you noob.” 

Killua blinked, his anger completely melting. Letting his guard fall for a moment, he automatically ran his fingers through the strands and stepped back. 

It was probably a glowing white mess.

_“Oh.”_

“Mhm,” Jajanken said, not bothering to fix his collar, eyebrows were raised. “You’re way too easy to spot.” 

“I totally forgot,” Killua muttered, now incredibly self conscious. He was tugging at his hair in an effort to somehow flatten it, like that would somehow help. He couldn’t even believe that he was doing laser tag for the last few months and he’d done absolutely nothing about his hair. “I guess I am an idiot.” 

“You’re not, but you should really do something about your cheeks since they’re glowing too.” The guy offered up his hand, his stance casual and friendly now. “Nice to meet you though. I’m Gon.” 

“I’m Killua,” he replied, shaking Gon’s hand and fighting back the heat from his blush. “I’m not  _embarrassed_ or anything, I just forgot. It’s not a big deal.” But he was still fidgeting a little bit and irritated now with himself. He was absolutely ashamed and he was surprised the guy wasn’t ridiculing him. 

“Nice name,” Gon said as he let go, a smile playing on his lips. In the blink of an eye Killua saw him raise his gun and his heart skipped, shooting instinctively. It was too late however, because Gon had already shot him. 

_You were hit by: **Jajanken**_

“What?! But—”

Killua couldn’t even reply before Gon stuck his tongue out and sprinted off, rounding the corner. 

With a huff of contempt, he gave chase. 


	10. coffee shop au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [coffee shop au](http://handgunz.tumblr.com/post/167668628281/could-i-request-a-coffee-shop-barista-also-named)  
>  length: 735 words  
> rating: general  
> warnings: none  
> summary: just your classic coffee shop au!

Killua could stay up three nights in a row without feeling tired.

It’s what he boasted at least, but he was admittedly exhausted and unable to keep his vision from fuzzing around the edges. That being said, it was Alluka who recommended the busy cafe on campus between classes. She loved coffee herself and didn’t understand how Killua could even function in college (with a heavy schedule, nonetheless) without having a single sip.

It was likely his stubbornness, really. However, class was canceled this morning and he might as well find out what the fuss was about when it came to coffee. Killua didn’t bother to comb his hair, fix his jacket—which was inside out as well—or even completely tie his shoes.

(He found out a bit late, since he’d tripped over his laces and fell flat on his face, after all. It took him a few minutes just to peel himself off the sidewalk.)

And to top it all off, he was so tired that it took him five minutes to find out that in order to enter the cafe, he had to pull on the door, not push. Maybe Alluka was right: coffee might be a college student’s necessity.

“Good morning!”

“Yeah whatever, good morning.” Killua groaned as he heard the voice of the barista, his body outright refusing to cooperate and his mind foggy from exhaustion. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up because his neck ached, his spine felt like it was about to crumble, and his  _face_ —he didn’t even bother to look in the mirror before coming here. He probably had rings of darkness around his eyes. When they got especially black, Alluka would call him a raccoon.

And when Killua finally dragged his gaze up to face the barista, the shock jolted him awake faster than any caffeine possibly could.

(Because he was hot.)

(Very, very hot.)

He had strangely familiar caramel eyes that held a strange concoction of honesty and friendliness. The ghost of a chill suddenly shivered down Killua’s spine and had a disproportionate effect on his heart rate, a small blush rising to his cheeks. And as if that wasn’t distracting enough, he gave a smile that made Killua’s toes curl involuntarily.

“Can I get you anything?” the barista asked, casually leaning one elbow on the counter and propping his chin up on his palm.

Killua felt his mouth go numb. He knew nothing about coffee, so he reluctantly dragged his gaze from the barista to stare at the menu above his head.

(Then it occurred to him that he was so tired, he couldn’t even read the chalked words.)

“Ah…uh…”

The barista seemed to sense his nervousness and his eyes softened slightly. “You’ve never had coffee, have you?”

Killua scoffed a short breath of embarrassment, a blush igniting on his cheeks. He quickly wondered if it was an option to pry open the coffee shop’s floorboards so he could hide beneath them. “What? No! Of course I have, I’m a student in college! What kind of college student hasn’t had coffee?”

“You, clearly.”

“Well  _Don_ …” Killua narrowed his eyes to read the barista’s name tag, barely making it out, “I’ve had plenty of coffee for your information.”

“It’s Gon,” the barista said with a laugh. “And fine, suit yourself. I’ll list you our basic holiday specials anyway.”

Killua practically felt the relief in his bones.

“We have a pumpkin spice latte with a mix of fall spice flavors, steamed milk, and espresso which is topped with whipped cream and pumpkin pie spice. There’s also an eggnog latte which is espresso, eggnog, and milk with ground nutmeg. However, our most popular drink right now is caffè mocha in terms of hype.” Gon seemed to think for a moment. “It’s not technically a holiday drink but it’s a very popular seasonal beverage that kicks the whole holiday season into gear.”

“Sounds great, I’ll have that one.” He really only needed to hear the word “mocha” to agree, since mocha usually meant “chocolate.”

“Mm alright.” Gon scribbled on one of the cafe cups in black pen. “One caffè mocha for…” he trailed off purposely, a playful smile on his lips.

“Killua,” Killua provided, swallowing thickly.

“Killua,” Gon repeated as he wrote the name on the cup. The way he pronounced the “u” and the “a” made Killua’s heart leap. “I’ll be getting that started for you, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @handgunz or you can [click here](https://handgunz.tumblr.com) to follow me, ask me any questions, or talk about HxH. I write stuff uwu


End file.
